madworldfandomcom-20200214-history
The Masters
The Masters is the name of a duo of contestants in DeathWatch. They are the eleventh boss of MadWorld. The are ranked 5th in DeathWatch. It is not known how two contestants can hold the same rank. However, as Jack fights them while he is ranked 11th himself, it is possible that only one of The Masters actually is ranked 5th and the other is ranked anywhere between 6th and 10th. Background The Masters are a duo consisting of a father and his son. They seem to both be science fiction enthusiasts, as they borrow lots of elements from famous science fiction franchises in their design and according to Howard have season tickets to the Varrigan City Geekcon. It is not known how often they participated in DeathWatch already, but they did at least once before the events of MadWorld, where they fought Kreese Kreely. Although they are collectively known as "The Masters", each of them has a stage name: "Thunder" and "Sun", with the father being the former and the son being the latter. Appearance Naturally, the father looks a lot older than the son, and is probably in his 50s while the son is in his 20s. They both wear a similar attire consisting of tight leather vests and boots, as well as puffy leather pants. They carry a kind of generator on their back that is connected to their bodies by a series of tubes which appear to transfer some liquid into them. They also wear protective gloves that also appear to channel their powers. Personality The Masters have a tendency to speak and act in a flashy manner, as they shout dramatic phrases like "For the glory of our house!" in their intro for an example, and they also seem to hold values like discipline in high regard, given that they sling insults at Jack like "You lack discipline. He cannot stand against us!". They also seem to be prideful and extremely sadistic & violent individuals as well, given that Howard has stated that they carved their initials on Kreese's pancreas, which means they might have mutilated him to the point where said organ was accessible. Involvement in the Jefferson Island DeathWatch games The Masters are the second boss in Area 66, the secret military base and research facility on Jefferson Island. They are fought atop the alien spacecraft that is hidden inside. Strategy The masters utilize their power in various ways, alternating between close quarter and long distance combat. They use electric beam sabers for attacking at close range. They are also able to erect a force field if they are attacked frequently, and counter with a telekinetic attack similar to a force push from the Star Wars franchise. Other times they use there telekinesis is to toss objects such as barrels, crates, or even trucks and cargo containers at Jack. They also possess the ability to join their energies and enhance their powers this way. Although The Masters move fast, and use a wide range of techniques, their attacks can be anticipated and are countered easily. Also, they often stand close to each other, so Jack is able to hit both of them with a single chainsaw swipe, dealing double damage, as both Masters share the same health bar. If they are separated, Jack is best advised to attack the son, as the father appears to be the more skilled fighter and dodges Jack's attack more frequently. Power Struggle When both Masters retreat to the center of the arena and charge at Jack simultaneously, a Power Struggle can be initiated. Jack will swing his chainsaw and the masters dodge by jumping to opposing sides of the arena. There, each of them will use their telekinesis to launch a freight container at Jack, who becomes trapped between them. If they are stronger than Jack, both containers will explode somehow and cost Jack about thirty percent of his total health. If Jack is successful though, he will quickly slice the containers in half and ducks, causing the energy beams emitted by The Masters to connect, causing them to electrically shock each other. Death Jack will grab one of The Masters (which one is his choice) and ram his chainsaw through the generator on The Master's back. This causes an energetic instability which telekinetically connects with the other Master and holds him hovering in mid-air. Jack then wiggles his chainsaw, causing the other Master to repeatedly get smashed onto the engines of the spacecraft. Jack then tosses the Master he grabbed towards the hovering Master, and they both collide mid-air, resulting in an explosion of their generators, which kills both of them. Quotes * "You lack discipline!" - Master son * "He cannot stand against us!" - Master son/Master father Commentator Quotes Intro * Kreese: "Looks like released the boss switch and is now able to face the big boss." * Howard: "How did he do that?" * Kreese: "I guess he got enough points." * Howard: "You guess?" * Kreese: "Well, I'm note really sure..." * Howard: "Ha-hah! Some announcer you are." * Kreese: "Really? What's the name of the show?" * Howard: "Um... It's uh... I know, it starts with a 'Q'. Or is it 'Kill something'?" Jack attacking with his chainsaw * Howard: "In all fairness, Jack should be able to use two chainsaws against this pair." * Kreese: "'In all fairness'? Ha-ha-ha-hah! What do you think this is, a checkers match?" * Howard: "I cheat at checkers." * Kreese: "Gotta tell you, this whole father-and-son-wearing-dresses-and-fighting-guys-in-leather deal skeeves me out." * Howard: "Really? What part?" * Kreese: "EVERY FUCKING PART!" When The Masters amplify their powers * Howard: "Okay, is it just me or do you think it's creepy that when Thunder gives Sun his attention the kid's sword gets huge?" * Kreese: "You have a dirty, filthy mind... And yes, it is creepy." When The Masters use their beam sabers * Howard: "Those sabers don't look very heavy." * Kreese: "No, they are surprisingly light. They are very light sabers." * Kreese: "I believe this is called the 'Two Men Fencing Quadruple Thrust', an extremely effective move." * Howard: "As opposed to the 'Two Men Facing Quadruple Thrust', which is just two men fucking each other." * Kreese: "But also very effective if your goal was to fuck another man." * Howard: "...Get your hand off my leg." When The Masters use their special attack * Howard: "Look at those fucks chucking those trucks." * Kreese: "Okay, I'm looking." * Howard: "That's all I got..." When The Masters use their telekinesis * Kreese: "Man, I wish I was telekinetical. I'd never have to leave my chair to get a beer; I could change the channel without using the fuckin' remote; and I'd be able to wipe my ass without touching paper." * Howard: "At least you'd start wiping your ass." After Jack dies * Kreese: "Aw man, Thunder and Sun. The fucking father-and-son geek team. They take all that pissed off I have no social skills and never get laid energy and channel it into those weeny-ass hate sabers that they wave around like they were at a fucking sci-fi convention." * Howard: "I believe they referred to them as 'electroblades' when they carved their initials on your pancreas in your last match up." * Kreese: "What the fuck ever? At least I don't live in my mom's basement. Or in the case of geek junior: Grandma's basement." * Kreese: "That's it for Jack." * Howard: "Two against one doesn't seem fair." * Kreese: "Are you kidding? It was Jack against everybody. He just couldn't cut it in the end." * Howard: "So they cut him." The death of The Masters * Kreese: "Jack sure opened those assholes up. What a mess." * Howard: "And I thought they smelled bad on the outside!" * Howard: "That's it, they're dead." * Kreese: "Too bad, they had season tickets to the Varrigan City Geekcon. They rented a booth and everything." Trivia *The Masters are the only boss where you can pick an alternate finisher, the only difference being which one Jack grabs. *The Magnet Gun is of no use against The Masters, as they will erect a force field protect themselves from being pulled to the gun. *The Masters are obvious parodies of the Jedi from Star Wars, and are most likely meant to be references to Luke Skywalker and an elderly Obi-Wan Kenobi from the Original Trilogy. ** They could alternatively be parodies of Qui-Gon and a young Obi-Wan Kenobi. ** The lightning like appearance of their psychic powers is a parody of Force Lightning, a technique that was well known for being one of Emperor Palpatine's favorite methods of attack. ** Them exploding at the end of their finisher could be a reference to the death scene of Emperor Palpatine, where he explodes after being tossed down the reactor shaft of the Death Star II. *According to the credits, the older man's name is Francis and the younger man's name is George. **George's name might be a reference to George Lucas, considering that they are a reference to the Jedi from Star Wars, which George Lucas created. *The Master father is voiced by Nolan North, who also voices Yokozuna and provides a generic character voice known as "Operator A", while The Master son is voiced by Roger Craig Smith, who also voices the Grays and provides a generic character voice for "Gang Member". *They are the only bosses who are confirmed to have family members, aside from Little Eddie and RinRin (although the latter's only appeared in a later game called Anarchy Reigns). *The Masters are one of the few bosses where information about their private lives is directly stated, in their case the science fiction enthusiasm and regular visits to according conventions, having rented a booth. * They share their boss theme with Von Twirlenkiller and Frank. Gallery TheMasters1.png|The Masters after they teleported in. TheMasters_telekinesis2.png|The Masters are about to toss a truck at Jack. TheMasters_Power_Struggle1.png|Initiating a Power Struggle with The Masters. TheMasters_Power_Struggle2.png|Sun is lifting a freight container during the Power Struggle. TheMasters_defeated1.png|Thunder, after The Masters were defeated TheMasters_defeated2.png|Jack smashing Sun with the powers of Thunder. References Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Area 66